


Stay

by Winterstar



Series: The Kent Rogers Cycle [4]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Breathplay, Hurt Steve, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Steve confront the Avengers about their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tony comes off a little more of a bastard, but it's not like he doesn't have righteous concerns. And yes this leads into CW.
> 
> Oh and chapter 2 we will finally get to the fun stuff! :)

When Clark was young the world intimidated him. It often felt like he walked around with a sealant over his entire body, closing him off from the environment. The air, the grass, the people felt wrong. Back then the doctors called it all kinds of things from psychosomatic, to asthma, to dysphoria, to autism. But his parents rejected each and every diagnosis because they knew he wasn’t like other little boys, they knew he stepped on this Earth but was not born of this Earth. Eventually, he grew into his humanity and he came to need to protect it with the shield of his body and the whole of his existence, even if it meant that he would destroy the last living souls from his home world to do it. 

Even when he feels comfortable in his skin on this world now, his body has adapted after all. His senses alert when he sits at the conference table in the New Avengers Facility, watching as Avengers – both senior and junior shuffle into the room. They all consider him, look at him as if he’s some scientific experiment, and he would be to this world. 

There are two people he believes who may be on his side – Steve, of course, and then there’s Thor. Thor is the other alien in the room, yet his circumstances and encounters on Earth have been vastly different than Clark’s. Thor has argued in the past that Superman should be given as warm a welcome on Midgard as Thor has had. His reasoning has fallen on deaf ears. The others, Clark can still ponder and decide as they enter.

Not all of the original Avengers are present. Hawkeye, Clint Barton, retired from his work with the Avengers and only shows up on occasion according to what Clark has been told by Steve. Natasha leads the small contingency into the main conference room. Sam Wilson settles next to her at the table while Wanda Maximoff and the Vision sit across from them. Clark is unsure of the Vision (or is it just Vision) – would the artificial lifeform be on his side. They are both aliens here, though Vision is technically born of this Earth. The Colonel is not present but Tony Stark is – even though he supposedly hung up his participation in the Avengers after the incident with Ultron. He’s been playing whack a mole with fires regarding national inquiries and international lawyers deciding what and how they can lynch the billionaire.

Once everyone gathers around the table – Steve is sitting by Clark, but Stark took a seat right next to him – silence drops over the room. It feels like the moments before the wind picks up and the air crackles as a cyclone begins to form. He’s felt this anxiety before, and he hates it, but he’s learned to be stoic about his feelings. Yet, Steve reaches over and places a hand on top of Clark’s that’s lying on the table. 

Stark coughs and glares at the obvious gesture. “So, Clark Kent, mild mannered report is the alien Superman?” 

“Yes,” Clark says without hesitation but then adds, “I didn’t have anything to do with the name.”

“The press likes silly names. Iron Man, Superman, the next thing you know they’ll be calling Vision, Purple Man.”

Vision tilts his head, opens his mouth, but Wanda flicks a finger at him and he nods as if they’ve shared some silent communication.

“You grew up here?” Stark asks. 

It seems like Stark is going to lead the interview, dialogue, or should he call it interrogation? “Yes, in Kansas. I was adopted by the Kents when I was very young.”

“What? Was there an orphanage with a special on alien babies that week?” Stark says. 

“Tony,” Steve says and shifts in his chair. His words warn, but Clark sees the subtle reminders that Steve is still recovering. His movements are stiff and he eases back into the chair as if he’s only just awoken. He cringes but tries to hide it by bowing his head.

“You have a Midgardian family, then. Ties here?” Thor asks.

“Yes, sir, I do.”

“Okay, okay, let’s start from the top,” Stark says and suddenly Clark understands that most of them are spectators. This is a gladiator ring with Stark and Steve in the center. “I find Supes at your hospital bedside-.”

“According to Clark, he saved me from the collapsed building.”

“One for the man in the cape. Sorry, Thor – and Vision.” Stark concedes and frowns at Clark’s street clothes. “Anyhow, after the whole rescue the damsel in distress, I find Supes at your bedside confessing his undying love for you. How exactly does something like that happen? And since when are you gay? Or is he just – like – is he just like stalking you? Should we do something about it? I mean is he looking for some weird alien bloodletting?”

Steve chuckles and while it doesn’t relieve the tension much, several of the participants in the room lean back in their chairs to watch the show. “No, Clark is not stalking me. We met at a function in Britain, you remember the one you had me grow the beard for, Nat?”

She smirks. “Yeah, didn’t last long.” She looks at Clark and he can read her expression. She wonders if Clark had something to do with a clean shaven Steve Rogers. The answer is no, but it’s still obvious as she looks him up and down. Again, he realizes that she’s using it as a device, a way to throw him so that she can find out other things, secret things. He closes down and freezes his face.

“We hit it off, we went out for a few drinks, and things progressed.”

Thor chimes in before Stark can comment. “Bravo for you, good Captain. It is good to have love in your life.”

“And you’re gay now?” Stark says, undeterred by Thor’s interruption of his interrogation, and huffs a little as he works through the revelation.

“Always was, I think you term it bi?” Steve says and waits as it sinks in.

“Would have been nice if you could have told dear old dad that, I wouldn’t have had so many ass whippings when I was experimenting in college,” Tony says but he taps the table to jump back onto the subject at hand. “So you hit it off and started to date, I mean how does that even work?”

“It isn’t like he walks around in a cape all the time,” Steve says. “We date and see each other as often as we can.”

“So, the walking in on you that one time, walking in on you in your bedroom-?” Sam says and his lips twist in a sign of regret. “Shit, man, I’m sorry.”

“No, not necessary, Sam, nothing was happening-.”

“No, I’m sorry, I almost told Natasha to beat the crap out of a reporter,” Sam smiles. “You know, because she likes to do that kind of thing.”

“Watch it, Wilson,” Natasha says but she doesn’t take her eyes off of Clark.

He thinks it is time for him to jump in and say something, “Listen, can I-.”

“Can you, what? Tell us why you’re lurking around our Captain?” Tony says. “I think I got that one. No need for the mental picture, thank you. What I need to know is how is it Steve, you could do this?”

Steve jerks and looks at Tony as if he’s been smacked. “What? Date a man?” The offense is clear in his tone.

“No, date a felon. Sure the Earth can’t contain him, not one prison on Earth can hold him, but every single nation on Earth wants him gone-.”

“That’s an exaggeration,” Steve says and sits up. It costs him considerably, but he straightens his shoulders as he addresses them. “Clark saved the Earth from a known criminal from his home world. Just like Thor has done in the past. We should be thankful he defines the Earth as his home.”

“If he hadn’t been here, General Zod wouldn’t have come either,” Tony says and Natasha agrees with a nod of her head. 

“That’s true, but if Odin hadn’t cast me off to Earth, the Avengers fighting Loki and the Chitauri probably never would have occurred as well,” Thor points out. 

Steve adds, “I’m not asking you for a judgement here, that’s not our place. I’m asking you to keep a secret. It isn’t anyone’s business at all. Clark as Superman has only been a positive influence.”

“Some people think him god,” Wanda says and Clark knows he’s not winning her over any time soon.

“I don’t ascribe to that thinking,” Clark says.

Stark jumps in and says, “You’re asking us to harbor a man or alien, whatever, who the whole world is on edge about. Why would we do that, he’s a danger-.”

Steve gazes at Stark and says, “So are you.”

It stuns the man and it takes a moment for him to clear the flabbergasted expression from his features. He tools his reaction, and narrows his eyes at Steve. “Me? How do you figure, old man?”

“You built a homicidal robot that very nearly caused an extinction level event. What makes you any different?”

“My intentions were clear-.”

Steve rises to his feet, which Clark thinks is no mean feat. Steve glares at Tony, assesses the room, each one of the occupants as he does. He balls his fists and leans forward. He’s not fooling Clark – it’s very obvious he’s using the table as a crutch. Yet, he presents the model of strength and power, as well as righteousness. No one is going to question him. “You’re intentions, Tony, weren’t thought out. You went somewhere, tinkered with something you shouldn’t have. And you’re still sitting pretty, no one’s here knocking on your door asking you to come down to the local prison and do a few years, or a few lifetimes.”

“I’m answering questions all the time. There’s a lynching party at the Pentagon and I’m the guest of honor. To address it all, I’ve assisted in writing some legislation, lobbying for it so it can’t happen again. People like him won’t be able to hide anymore,” Tony says and indicates Clark. “No Superhero will ever be able to work independently again, not without oversight.”

“And who will oversee the oversight? Who will have the power? You?” Steve says and waits as the entire room falls into a heavy silence. Silence is an empty thing, the absence of sound, but in that moment, Clark feels as if silence is filled with the cacophony of emotions – loud and brash and conflicted. Steve raises one hand, something that causes him to waver, ever so slightly on his feet. “I’m not here to fight or argue this. I know your intentions were always good, Tony. But you have to believe me when I tell you Clark is no more a threat than anyone of us.”

It takes a second before Stark responds, “That’s the problem, isn’t it?”

Steve intakes a breath, burdened and weighted. “I think that’s enough for today. We can discuss this more tomorrow.” He turns, grapples a bit to stay standing, gets his cane, and limps away from the chair. “I’m going to take a bath, and rest.”

Everyone at the table seems sufficiently cowed by his announcement and obvious pain that they only agree. As he gets to the door, he turns and says, “Clark?”

When Clark looks over to him, everyone in the room follows his gaze – locked onto Steve’s.

“Care to join me?”

Each and every one of them whip their attention back to Clark. Stumbling, so unlike his other persona, he stands and somehow manages not to trip as he joins Steve at the doorway.

Looking over his shoulder, Steve nods to his team – old and new members. “Goodnight, see you in the morning.”

With a gentle touch, he leans into Clark. It sets a new picture, a new version of reality in force. Clark slips his arm around Steve’s waist in front of all of them and leads him out. Allowing most of Steve’s weight to fall onto him, Clark simply brings Steve toward his private quarters. 

“A bath, first?” Steve says and he nuzzles against Clark, the strident hero dissipating to the generous lover.

“I would think,” Clark says and picks up Steve’s hand again, kissing the palm. “I’m assuming I can stay the night.”

Steve smiles, it’s sly and soft. “Only if you want to.”

“I want.”

“Then tonight, you stay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bit of breath play, blink your eyes and you will miss it.

“You’re tired.”

“That’s a little bit of an understatement,” Steve says, and Clark eases him into the corner chair with its overstuffed pillows and huge chunky armrests in his quarters. Clark recalls that Steve likes to curl up in the chair – it’s big enough for him- to read or sketch. “How about a bath and then bed?”

Steve reaches for Clark, keeping his cane close. “I didn’t know you came for me, I don’t remember.”

Clark kneels at Steve’s feet laying his hands on his love’s knees. “You were, it was terrible, Steve. I still have nightmares. I’m glad you can’t remember.”

“I’m sorry Tony sent you away,” Steve says as he cards a hand through the mess of Clark’s hair. “He shouldn’t have done that, he didn’t have any right.”

“He was protecting you, or he thought he was,” Clark says, though he doesn’t feel the need to help Stark, he doesn’t want to be the reason for any consternation the Avengers might have to deal with these days. 

“Tony is, well, Tony. He’ll get over it, eventually. When the newest gizmo excites him,” Steve says. “He’s been at odds since Bruce disappeared, no science brother to keep him busy when Pepper’s out and about with the company. Do you know he actually bought a farm, thought he could settle down?”

Clark snorts and Steve smiles, that gorgeous smiles that lights his cheeks with touches of pink and his eyes flecked with blue and green. “I can’t image Stark trying to milk a cow.”

“He liked playing with tractors on Clint’s farm,” Steve says and leans forward, forehead to forehead with Clark. “I hope we’re not going to talk about Tony all night long.”

“Let me draw you a bath and then we’ll see how the night goes,” Clark says. This time he tilts his head and they slide into the kiss as if it was predestine to happen. It feels more like he’s home, like the sun peeking out after a long stretch of rain, like the dreams of yesterday when things were so much simpler. When they break, Clark can barely hold back, but he does – for Steve’s still healing and he’s not even sure he should consider anything more strenuous than a kiss. “To the bath.”

“You don’t have to, we could just go to bed,” Steve suggests and yanks onto Clark’s hand even as he stands up to go to the bathroom. 

“Bath,” Clark insists and extricates his fingers from Steve’s. He goes to the bathroom and starts the water, putting the plug in the tub and looking for some Epsom bath salts. His mother always used them when Clark had a hard time trying to adjust his body to the hold of Earth. He finds some under the sink and tosses a cup in. Once he’s happy with his work, laying out the towels and washcloths, he returns to the main master bedroom of the suite. “Ready.”

“Sure,” Steve says and grapples to his feet. It isn’t an easy task, and Clark is right next to him, gathering him up and helping him across the small distance to the bathroom. It is Clark who brings Steve to the bath, who unclothes him, and gently settles him into the Jacuzzi tub. Standing by the side of the tub, Clark strips and follows Steve into the large basin of the tub. He hits the switch and the jets come on.

“Too much?” Clark asks as he sidles close to Steve, folding his hand over Steve’s. 

“No, it feels good actually,” Steve says and his eyes go a little dull.

“I’m glad you don’t remember much of it,” Clark says after a time. “It, it nearly killed me to see you like that. I didn-. I kind of disappeared for a while after. I didn’t even know if you survived until about a week ago.”

Steve opens his half lidded eyes and his vision is abruptly present. “What? You just disappeared?”

“I couldn’t stand the idea of losing you,” Clark says. “It was too much. I took off, flew for what seemed days, and then landed somewhere and walked back.”

“Clark,” Steve says and shakes his head. “You need to realize that can’t be done. You have to maintain your cover, and you have to know that I am an Avenger, I will get hurt, and sometimes badly.”

“And I can’t be an Avenger.” He tries not to make it sound spiteful, but it comes out more agitated than he intended.

“Not with the world considering legislative acts against enhanced humans and regulating aliens. It can’t work that way,” Steve says. “You’d be banished or worse.”

“The world is frightened of what they don’t understand,” Clark says.

“Humans have a tendency to react first and think about it later, they’re a lot like toddlers,” Steve says, and the water ripples around him as he shifts his balance to encompass Clark in his arms.

“When did you get so wise?” Clark murmurs into the nape of Steve’s neck.

“Oh not wise, just a little worn around the edges.” He shares a kiss against Clark’s neck, nuzzling, tasting. “I missed this.”

“I don’t know if we should,” he says and means for it to come out authoritative, but instead it’s only breathless and heady.

Steve makes a quiet hmm against him and continues to explore as the jets of water pulsate around them. Clark falls into it, even though he thinks he should deny Steve – he’s only just recovered, and he’s still limping from his injuries. But Steve has a particular way of convincing others to follow his lead. Clark succumbs and Steve pursues with his mouth dancing along Clark’s pulse point of his throat, and then his hands searching further down his flank.

He’s hard, of course, he’s hard. Being within touching distance of Steve turns Clark on, so much so he cannot even contain himself sometimes. But he’s learned over their relationship not to assume. It’s always been an interesting relationship and one he never wants to lose. The thought of losing Steve battles with the enticing touch of Steve’s hands.

Clark pulls away. “I can’t join the Avengers.”

“No, but we’ll give you a card.” Steve doesn’t stop his work, he moves lower nearly dipping his head into the water as he laps at Clark’s nipples, plays with the hair on his chest.

“Steve,” Clark says and gently prods his away. “A card, what’s that going to-.”

“It’s a StarkSmart card, it will inform you when the Avengers are assembling, patch you through to JOCASTA and get you access to real time updates. If we need you, we can call you in,” Steve says, gazing into his eyes, hands on each side of Clark’s face. “Now, can I get back to my work?”

Clark smiles, and it is the heat from the water that blushes over his face as Steve bends down and bites at his nipple with his mouth and tugs at the other with his hand. Before Clark can react though, Steve heaves in a breath and plunges below the water line. Clark hitches a breath as Steve takes him in his mouth. Gripping the sides of the tub, Clark lays his head back and dwells in that distant place of absolute desire and need and want. He wants to keep steady, hold on, not thrust as Steve works his magic below. He cannot believe how talented Steve’s mouth and how turned on he is. He needs Steve out of the water and he chances grabbing for him, bringing him above the surface.

“You like?” Steve says with a smile but doesn’t let Clark answer, because he drops down again and mouths Clark as he pushes and swirls the warm water around his erection. It’s stimulating to say the least. Again he surfaces and grins. “Oh more?” He dives again and this time is particularly fluent in his ability to elicit shocks and coil the need tightly in the pit of Clark’s groin. 

Grasping, Steve’s shoulders Clark brings him up and attacks his mouth. Not letting him gasp for air, not letting him relax, he plunges his tongue in and swallows Steve’s mouth. He holds him, encompasses him and then slides a hand in between them, taking both of their erections in hand and working it as the water flows over them.

It’s rough and harsh and Clark’s sure it will sting later as they get out of the water, but he needs this affirmation, this confirmation of who they are, together. They both move into his grip, thrusting and searching for purchase, for the friction and glide. The rub of Steve’s erection against his own sends a thrill up Clark’s spine, winds and twists in his belly until he begs for more. Releasing Steve’s mouth, he whines out a moan as Steve rasps in a much needed breath.

Suddenly, he’s bringing them out of the water, both of his hands cradling Steve to him while Steve grasps their erections, and thrums a beat, flesh against flesh. Clark finds his way only half the distance to the bed, close to bureau where Steve keeps the lube and condoms. Only for a moment he releases his hold on Steve as they tumble to the floor and he rips the drawer out of its slot, rummaging for the needed articles. He finds the tube, but can’t locate the condoms; he’ll do without – they have before. 

He flips the lid open on the tube and smears the lube onto his hand, onto his erection and across Steve’s entrance. It isn’t neat or thoughtful, only needy and hungry. He shoves forward, breaching Steve without much preparation but Steve’s clawing at him, begging him with words and actions to continue. They fuck in a tangle of limbs and a cacophony of moans and grunts. It isn’t about making love, it’s about assurance, and safety, and validation. It’s about life and commitment. It’s about the existence of the moment, because they might not have anything else but these stolen times together.

Clark forces and pushes and drives in like he wants to become part of Steve physically as Steve challenges and grasps him. They meet one another in power and potency. When Steve comes between them, their bodies pressed against one another, he does so without a hand on him. He cries out a scream that rends Clark’s heart and he follows, descending into the oblivion of climax. 

When he comes back to himself, he’s lying onto of Steve, panting and flush. It takes a moment, and he struggles to find his way off, and then to find the strength he needs to pick them both up and get them to the bed. Steve tries to wave him off, but he knows he’s spent every last ounce of Steve’s energy, that he’s fading into slumber and rest.

“Okay, okay,” Clark says and brings them both to the large bed. They fall on it, crumpled in one another’s arms. He gathers the quilt and covers them both, cupping Steve to his chest as he starts to fall asleep. “You okay?”

“The best,” Steve says and smiles, but his eyes are closed and he cuddles his head into Clark’s shoulder. Clark pets Steve’s still damp hair, strokes his hand down his back. 

He thinks he’ll stay the night. He thinks he’ll stay into the day. He thinks he’ll stay for a very long time. He thinks he understands the different between being on Earth as a visitor and being accepted in totality.

He thinks he understands the meaning of stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Sure, come on and follow me at my [tumblr](http://winterstar95.tumblr.com)
> 
> Follow for Steve + ANYONE - but mainly Steve + Tony....


End file.
